callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kino der Toten
Kino der Toten (pol. Kino umarłych) – piąta mapa trybu Zombie dostępna w Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops III (Zombies Chronicles). Opis Akcja rozgrywa się w opuszczonym niemieckim kinoteatrze w Berlinie. Mapa dodaje m.in. pełzających zombie, ognistą pułapkę, nową broń jaką jest Thundergun oraz oryginalne postacie z map Shi No Numa i Der Riese: Tanka Dempsey'a, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena. Wersja Black Ops III W Call of Duty: Black Ops III zremasterowana wersja Kino der Toten dostępna jest jako część dodatku Zombies Chronicles. W skład ulepszeń weszły nowe tekstury i detale oraz lepsza SI przeciwników. Dostępny w grze system GobbleGum wymusił również konieczność umieszczenia na mapie automatów GobbleGum. Wraz z nimi znalazło się również miejsce na maszynę Der Wunderfizz, zapewniając graczom więcej atutuów do wyboru. Wszystkie bronie na ścianach i w skrzynce losującej zostały zastąpione odpowiednikami występującymi w grze. Po aktualizacji przywrócono M1911 jako startowy pistolet zamiast MR6, a MP40 wróciło na swoje miejsce na ścianie. Pomieszczenia Główny hol (miejsce startowe) Główny hol to miejsce, gdzie zaczynamy rozgrywkę. Znajdują się tam 4 zniszczone drzwi (barykady), skąd wychodzą zombie: jedne na górze po lewej, drugie na lewo od startującego gracza, trzecie przy wyjściu na zewnątrz a czwarty przy elektrycznej pułapce pod schodami. Ze ścian można kupić dwie bronie. Obie kosztują 500 punktów. Jedna z nich to Olympia, znajdująca się na lewo od startującego gracza a druga to M14, znajdująca się na górze obok drzwi. Naprzeciwko jednej z barykad, obok baru stoi Quick Revive. W pomieszczeniu tym znajdują się troje drzwi: na górze obok M14, naprzeciwko barykady pod schodami oraz naprzeciwko wyjścia na zewnątrz tuż obok poprzednich drzwi. Dwoje pierwszych można otworzyć za 750 punktów. To trzecie otwiera się wraz z włączeniem zasilania. Charakterystyczną cechą tego pomieszczenia jest znajdujący się na środku mainframe. Służy on do podłączenia teleporteru. Na balkonie na górze, znajduje się dodatkowo jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej. W wersji Wii została przesunięta bliżej górnej barykady. Obok barykady pod schodami znajduje się jeden z trzech meteorów. Jeżeli gracz wciśnie przycisk użycia na wszystkich meteorach, włączy sekretną piosenkę "115" śpiewaną przez Elenę Siegman. W wersji Black Ops III w głównym holu pojawił się automat GobbleGum a także wymiemiono Olympię na Sheiva i M14 na RK5. Górny hol Górny hol to to pomieszczenie, do którego dostajemy się przez drzwi obok M14 (idąc od strony głównego holu). Naprzeciwko tych drzwi znajduje się jeden ze spawnów skrzynki losującej. Na jednej ze ścian można kupić PM63 za 1000 punktów. Zombie dostają się poprzez znajdujące się tam 2 barykady, dziurę w suficie oraz balkon. W niedługim korytarzu gracz może skorzystać z kolejnej z pułapek. Tych dwóch ostatnich nie da się zabarykadować. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajdują się kolejne, kosztujące 1000 punktów, drzwi. Od patcha 1.15 znajduje się obok nich Mule Kick pod warunkiem, że gracz jest w trybie online. W wersji Black Ops III PM63 został zastąpiony przez Pharo a przy Mule Kicku postawiono automat GobbleGum. Foyer Foyer to pomieszczenie dla publiczności znajdujące się pomiędzy górnym holem a garderobą. Znajdują się tam 3 barykady: 1 na górze i 2 na dole. Na ścianach można kupić 2 bronie. Jedną z nich jest kosztujący 1500 punktów Stakeout, który znajduje się na piętrze. Drugą bronią jest kosztujące 1000 punktów MP40, które można znaleźć obok jednej z barykad na dole. Obok tej samej barykady znajduje się jeszcze jeden spawn skrzynki losującej, a dalej, kosztujące 1250 punktów, kolejne drzwi. Obok innej barykady stoi Speed Cola. Dodatkowo na środku pomieszczenia znajduje się wieżyczka. W wersji Black Ops III przy schodach łączących górny hol i foyer pojawił się do kupienia Vesper. Z kolei zamiast Stakeouta dostępny do kupienia jest Argus. Przy Speed Coli stoi natomiast automat GobbleGum. Przed aktualizacją zamiast MP40 można było kupić Kuda. Garderoba Jest to pomieszczenie, do którego możemy wejść albo od strony foyer, albo od strony sceny. Znajdziemy tam kosztujące 1000 punktów MP5K, 2 barykady oraz dziurę w suficie. Naprzeciwko jednej z barykad znajduje się kolejny spawn skrzynki losującej. Znajdujące się na końcu pomieszczenia drzwi na scenę można otworzyć za 1250 punktów. Zaraz przed nimi, znajduje się kolejna pułapka. Za ścianą z MP5K znajduje się kolejny meteor. W wersji Black Ops III MP5K został wymieniony na KN-44. Dolny hol Dolny hol to pomieszczenie, do którego wchodzimy przez dolne drzwi (idąc od strony głównego holu). Znajdują się tam 2 barykady. Na środku pomieszczenia znajduje się ognista pułapka. Na jednej ze ścian można tam kupić MPL za 1000 punktów. W rogu znajdują się kolejne, kosztujące 1000 punktów, drzwi, a obok nich inny spawn skrzynki losującej. W wersji Black Ops III zamiast MPL pojawił się L-CAR 9. Aleja Jest to jedyne miejsce na mapie, gdzie można wyjść na zewnątrz. Na ścianie znajduje się tam kosztujące 1200 punktów AK-74u. Zombie dostają się przez dwie barykady, oraz poprzez zeskakiwanie z dachu, pod którym znajduje się spawn skrzynki losującej. Kolejny perk zwany Double Tap Root Beer stoi naprzeciwko drzwi do dolnego holu. Na końcu alei za 1250 punktów można otworzyć przejście na zaplecze. W wersji Black Ops III w alei postawiono automat GobbleGum. Oprócz tego AK-74u zastąpiono przez VMP. Zaplecze Pomieszczenia to znajduje się pomiędzy aleją a sceną. Oprócz pułapki oraz kosztujących 1250 punktów drzwi, można tam znaleźć jeszcze 2 barykady. Naprzeciwko jednej z nich znajduje się jeszcze jeden spawn skrzynki losującej, a na pobliskiej półce, leży trzeci i ostatni meteor, który uruchamia piosenkę. W wersji Black Ops III dodano automat GobbleGum i M8A7 do kupienia ze ściany. Scena Scena to pomieszczenie, które łączy prawą i lewą część mapy. Na jednej ze ścian, znajduje się nasz pierwszy cel, którym jest włącznik zasilania. Obok niego można kupić kosztuje 1200 punktów M16, a naprzeciwko niego kosztuje 1000 punktów miny Claymore. Na scenie znajdują się 2 barykady. W wersji Black Ops III po lewej stronie skrzynki losującej postawiono kolejno automat GobbleGum i maszynę Der Wunderfizz. M16 został wymieniony na ICR-1, a miny Claymore na miny pułapki. Sala kinowa Sala kinowa to główna atrakcja tej mapy. Mamy do niej dostęp po włączeniu zasilania, które otwiera drzwi do głównego holu oraz wpuszcza pełzających zombie. Sala kinowa jest największym pomieszczeniem na tej mapie. Zombie dostają się tam przez dwie naprzeciwległe barykady oraz wychodzą spośród rzędów krzeseł. Obok drzwi do głównego holu znajdują się pułapka, Juggernog, obok którego można kupić kosztujący 3000 punktów noż Bowie'go. Przy scenie stoi teleproter oraz wieżyczka, a ekran zaczyna odtwarzać w nieskończoność projekcję 3, 2, 1, dopóki nie włoży się taśmy filmowej do projektora w sali projekcyjnej. Sala projekcyjna Sala projekcyjna to zamknięte pomieszczenie nad salą kinową. Dostać się tam można jedynie poprzez teleporter. Aby z niego skorzystać należy najpierw połączyć go z mainframe w głównym holu. Naprzeciwko znajdującego się tam projektora stoi Pack-a-Punch, a na ścianie można za 250 punktów kupić granaty. Wspomniany projektor pozwala na odtworzenie trzech taśm filmowych poukrywanych na mapie. W sali projekcyjnej nie ma żadnych barykad a zombie nie mają wstępu, więc czas przebywania w sali projekcyjnej jest ograniczony do 30 sekund. Losowe pokoje Gdy czas przebywania w sali projekcyjnej dobiegnie końca, gracz przed powrotem do głównego holu może zostać dodatkowo teleportowany do kilku pomieszczeń. W każdym z nich można znaleźć jedną z trzech taśm filmowych. Czasami mogą się tam też pojawić jakieś power-upy. Gabinet dentystyczny Pierwszym z pomieszczeń, do którego gracz może zostać teleportowany, jest gabinet dentystyczny. Znajdujące się tam krzesło i "sprzęt" przypominają trochę krzesło i "sprzęt" z kampanii i głównego menu. W tle słychać krzyki oraz dźwięk wiertła dentystycznego. W pomieszczeniu tym znaleźć można jedną z taśm filmowych. Może ona leżeć obok krzesła lub na jednej z szafek. Pokój konferencyjny Pokój konferencyjny jest kolejnym pomieszczeniem, do którego gracz może zostać teleportowany. Przypomina ono pokój z misji Departament Obrony lub mapy zombie "Five", co oznacza, że może ono się znajdować gdzieś w Pentagonie. Taśma filmowa w tym pomieszczeniu może leżeć na stole, na telewizorze lub pod projektorem. Na środku stołu stoi też niewielka rakieta, przypominająca tą z misji Dekret prezydenta lub z mapy zombie Ascension. Przy pomocy przycisku użycia można ją wystrzelić w górę. Pokój Samanthy Pokój Samanthy to trzecie pomieszczenie, do którego gracz może zostać teleportowany. Znajdują się tam leżąca na łóżku Małpka z talerzami, leżący pod ścianą model Der Riese, na którym stoją pluszowy miś oraz figurki Tanka Dempseya, Nikołaja Belińskiego, Takeo Masakiego i Edwarda Richtofena, stolik z butelkami perków, przy którym siedzi inny miś a także otwarte pudełko z zabawkami i jeszcze jeden miś siedzący przy oknie. W tle słychać głosy śpiewających dzieci w tym Samanthę. Taśmę filmową można tam znaleźć na łóżku, stole obok modelu Der Riese lub pomiędzy doniczką a krzesłem po prawej stronie od okna. Zniszczony pokój Samanthy Zniszczony pokój Samanthy to ostatni pokój, do którego gracz może zostać teleportowany. W pokoju tym panuje bardziej ponura atmosfera, przy czym światło świeci w kolorze czerwonym a ściany i podłoga całe są w krwi. Na ziemi leży stos pluszowych misiów, nad którym stoi jeden większy. Jedno z jego oczu świeci się na czerwono, a w wersji Wii trzyma on nóż Bowie'go. Taśma filmowa może leżeć na łóżku, obok przewróconego stołu lub na parapecie okna. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *Czasami po powrocie z sali projekcyjnej można widzieć niektóre "efekty uboczne" teleportu, na przykład będziemy przez parę sekund widzieć czerwone tło i będziemy spowolnieni przez chwilę. *Małpka z talerzami siedząca na łóżku Samanthy, zamiast bomby ma Stielhandgranate oraz Koktajl Mołotowa. *W barze obok Quick Revive znajdują się butelki Quick Revive'a, Juggernoga, Double Tapa oraz Speed Coli. *W wielu miejscach na mapie można znaleźć książki, których autorem jest Edward Richtofen. Na ich grzbietach napisane jest "DG-2" i "DG-3" co jest nawiązaniem do Wunderwaffe DG-2. **Dodatkowo Wunderwaffe DG-2 miało występować na tej mapie. Świadczą o tym niewykorzystane pliki dźwiękowe postaci reagujących na wylosowanie tej broni. *W górnym holu wiszą na ścianie 4 portrety bohaterów oraz jeden portret bez wizerunku. Naciśnięcie przez gracza przycisku użycia na jednym z nich, spowoduje, że jego postać skomentuje dany portret. *Przy ekranie są butle ze zwłokami w środku. *To pierwsza mapa gdzie możemy spotkać pełzających zombie. *Na tej mapie występuje piosenka o nazwie 115. *To pierwsza mapa gdzie możemy wylosować w skrzynce losującej Thunderguna. *Na ekranie startowym widać zdjęcia 4 poprzednich map, Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa i Der Riese. *Gdy będziemy się teleportować możemy zobaczyć 5 zjawisk przez bardzo krótki czas: Pack-a-Punch, napis "Escape from Darkness", napis "Beware of the 6", zombie oraz logo grupy 935. *To trzecia i do tej pory ostatnia mapa, której akcja rozgrywa się w Niemczech. *Jest jedyną mapą w trybie zombie w wersji Wii. *W sali projekcyjnej nad Pack-a-Punchem znajduje się zegar. Jego sekundnik pokazuje ile czasu zostało do teleportacji. Gdy dojdzie do 12 teleportujemy się. *Zegar w sali projekcyjnej pokazuje rzeczywistą godzinę. Jeżeli jednak na chwilę zatrzymamy grę i po chwili do niej wrócimy, zegar zacznie się spóźniać. Galeria BlackOps_2012-06-08_14-18-58-31.jpg|Kino der Toten (pomieszczenie startowe) BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-10-64.jpg|Górny hol BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-20-98.jpg|Foyer kino_garderoba.png|Garderoba BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-35-40.jpg|Pomieszczenie z kurtyną (po włączeniu zasilania, bez włączenia zasilania teleporter jest zakryty kurtyną.) BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-45-35.jpg|Kino kino_dolny_hol.png|Dolny hol BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-20-13-09.jpg|Aleja kino_zaplecze.png|Zaplecze kino_sala_projekcyjna.png|Sala projekcyjna kino_gabinet_dentystyczny.png|Gabinet dentystyczny kino_pokoj_konferencyjny.png|Pokój konferencyjny kino_pokoj_samanthy.png|Pokój Samanthy kino_zniszczony_pokoj_samanthy.png|Zniszczony pokój Samanthy Kino_der_Toten_ekran_startowy.jpg|Kino der Toten, ekran startowy BOKinoderToten.jpg Wideo Black Ops Zombies - Kino Der Toten - EXCLUSIVE Never Before Seen Trailer "115" - COD XP Zombie Panel|Zwiastun Kino der Toten en:Kino der Toten Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III